Undercover Lover
by Alec McDowell
Summary: After Sirius and Wormtail escape, there's still one thing bothering Harry.


**AN:** I'm sure this has been done many times before, but my friend and Captain wanted to see it and it's not as if you can easily search for this topic so I decided to write my own. Hope you enjoy. Title is from stupid song that I've never actually heard but somehow know the name of. I do not own anything of Harry Potter as I am not at all British or a woman.

* * *

><p>Something had been nudging at the back of Harry's brain since the night Wormtail got away. He couldn't think of what it was; as far as he and Hermione had discussed all loose ends had been tied up. Well, he said it was a discussion but really Hermione was just pacing back in forth in their dormitory wringing her hands while Harry and Ron tried not to get dizzy watching her move back and forth, back and forth. Regardless, Sirius was free for the time being and while the rat had escaped, nobody could truly prove Harry and Hermione had done anything illegal.<p>

It was the last week of term and everybody was sitting around the common room talking about what they were going to do that summer. Harry was not brooding at all, despite the fact that for an hour or so there existed the possibility that he might never have to return home to the Dursley's, that he might have actual living family he would be happy to live with and claim. As usual Ron was making fun of Hermione for reading a book (Harry was 60% sure that Ron was illiterate) while Harry wasn't moping. He caught a flash of ginger out of the corner of his eye and turned in time to see Fred or George sit beside him on the couch. Movement on his other side showed that George or Fred had sat down as well.

"So, Harry," one began.

"We were wondering," the other continued.

"if you could tell us,"

"exactly what happened,"

"between you three,"

" and Big Bad Black the other night," Fred or George finished.

Harry was never quite sure whether he wanted to laugh or punch the twins in the nose when they split their sentences up like that. It really slowed things down when talking to them, and he could never stop from snapping his head back and forth between the pair like he was watching a match at Wimbledon when they went on like that. After he had translated their words into the Queen's English he was more familiar with he shrugged and tried to get away with telling as little as possible. It wasn't that Fred and George weren't trustworthy, they were, but somehow every time the two learned something against the rules or the law Mrs. Weasley inevitably sniffed it out and Harry's poor ears couldn't bare to be around another one of her Howlers.

"Uh, well," he began awkwardly. "Sirius is my godfather. He was set up by Peter Pettigrew and thrown in Azkaban by the Ministry. Sirius broke out and came after him to get Pettigrew away from me."

Fred or George hmmed thoughtfully, which was always an odd and dangerous look on either twin. "And how was our dear Professor Lupin involved?"

"He saw Pettigrew's name on the Marauder's Map and came running," Harry said. As soon as he finished the statement that nudge in his brain came back with greater force and he stopped to think about what could be happening, when it hit him like a bludger. "Hey! The Map! You two have had it for years! Didn't you ever see the name Peter Pettigrew on it?"

George or Fred started and shot a shifty look at his brother, who also looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. Harry wasn't quite sure what was about to happen, but shifty was the closest the two gingers could ever come to shame so it was bound to be good.

"Well, Harry, my boy," Fred or George started.

"You see, we did notice the name,"

"but we thought that,"

"Ronnikens was just ashamed and not ready to tell us," George finished.

Harry had an inkling of where this was going and his body was struggling between feeling horror and amusement. "Tell you what?" he asked, lips twitching.

Again the twins gave a shifty look before Fred or George just blurted it out. "We thought Peter Pettigrew was Ron's boyfriend!"

The declaration rang out over the suddenly quiet common room. Harry looked around- the other Gryffindors were slowly starting to snicker, Hermione looked completely scandalized, and Ronald Weasley himself was currently sicking up all over the side of the table he sat up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> For those of you who have me on author alert, this does mean I am alive and I hope to get back to Secret before too long. I need to reread the damn thing so I don't contradict myself though. Feel free to send me messages guilting me into doing it quicker.


End file.
